


【CA】一颗心脏、羽毛与火

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Ca - Fandom, Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang





	【CA】一颗心脏、羽毛与火

此时他的全身都湿透了，因为Aziraphale的书店着火了，他来迟了，求完了上帝又去求撒旦，但还是没有得到好友的回应。

有人杀了他六千年的好友！

左胸膛顿时传来一阵刺痛，这通常是他——恶魔，负责将这种情感在人间肆意播散，他没想到有一天自己也会尝到这种滋味，但就像天使所说的：邪恶之举总会自食恶果，罪恶的基石终将垮台，到头来一切都化为乌有。

天使，又是天使，那个天使——Aziraphale。虽然有时他会觉得有点烦——天使总是在抱怨他将车开得太快，总是指责他对室内的盆栽太凶，总是就他说脏话这件事对他说教，他一直觉得天使是在白费力气，因为说再多他也不会改，他可是只恶魔啊，知错不改一错再错是他们的代名词，脏话是他们的日常问候语，要不然他也不会堕天。但他一想到再也不能跟天使一起在公园吃冰淇淋，再也不能一起去丽兹酒店喝香槟，不能再听到天使的那些絮絮叨叨，他空荡荡的左胸膛就开始隐隐作痛，那里明明什么也没有，连伤口都早已结痂，但那还是很疼，像无名种毒，很快就蔓延侵蚀全身。

“你们这些混蛋！”他绝望地嘶吼出声，消防员从窗外喷射而出的水柱将他冲倒在地面，冰凉的水珠从发尖滴落让他清醒了一些，他在刺鼻的烧焦味中闻到一丝陌生的香甜，这似乎不是阿兹拉斐尔的味道。

他冲进书店的起居室，不是书柜稀稀拉拉围起来那一个，而是藏在墙后面的那一个，他知道机关，因为他时不时会溜进去“引诱”天使打开地窖然后一起小酌一杯。甜味变得越来越浓郁，像有人打翻了一整箱的香草冰淇淋，他在门框边止住了脚步，在天使的大床上他发现了香草味的源头所在。

天使都是Beta，这是一个事实，Crowley知道这个，因为他曾经也是一只天使——清心寡欲，但再也不是了，他堕天了，然后理所当然地分化成一个Alpha。

Aziraphale是一只不折不扣的天使，所以他是一个Beta，证明成立。

但他此时可以肯定在床上缩成一团的生物就是一只天使，因为他纯白的翅膀都露出来，正低垂在一边微微颤抖。他叫Aziraphale，因为他带着苏格兰格子领结，头顶的白发还打着卷，除了他，现在还有谁会戴这么“时尚”的领结呢？答案是否定的。那么问题来了，Aziraphale是个Beta这个结论依然成立吗？答案显然也是否定的，因为从天使后颈处散发出的信息素快要将他淹没，甜得他脚底发麻。

他此刻的心情是复杂的，像是打翻了调料罐，五味杂陈。既有种失而复得的喜悦，又有种被欺骗的愤怒。

六千年！Aziraphale竟然瞒了他六千年！

天使理应是痛恨谎言的，他们正直诚实周身散发着圣光，Aziraphale尤甚，有时连墨镜都挡不住从他身体里散发出的光芒，他足足磨了天使四千五百年——如果他蜕皮期的时候在同一块巨石上磨蹭个四千五百年的话估计都变成沙子了，这才说服Aziraphale瞒住天堂跟他一起偷懒——一边施福一边诱惑，那还是抛硬币的结果。

愤怒让他体内的信息素四处乱窜，面前的洁白双翼剧烈地颤了一下然后又收紧，将下面的躯体包裹得更加紧实，看来Aziraphale此时不太待见他，但这是没有用的，脆弱的防线在Alpha信息素的作用下全线溃败。

你逃不掉了天使，Crowley想，他觉得自己此时需要一个解释。

他走向前，投下的阴影渐渐将天使洁白的身躯蚕食，信息素也同样步步逼近。

“Crowley……”他听到一声模糊不清的低喃，他以为天使知晓了他的存在但依然不肯面对他，这让他更加气愤了。他伸手去扯Aziraphale的翅膀，一般他不会这样做，因为他知道天使爱惜上面的每一根羽毛，但天使骗了他，他讨厌背叛，他以为他们是最好的朋友，但看起来Aziraphale并不是这样想的。他手上的力度又重了一些。

紧合的翅膀被他强行张开，Aziraphale的双眸微张，此时正蓄着泪水，眼神并没有落在他的身上而是空洞地望着前方，额前打着卷头发被汗水沾水紧贴肌肤。他的衣服穿着整齐，身着那套他声称保养了90年的西装三件套，但下半身西裤的纽扣却被解开，布料大敞，Aziraphale的双手正覆在上面，Crowley这才发现天使上身的马甲边缘沾上了一小滩水渍。

所以说Aziraphale刚刚是躲在翅膀下自慰然后在高潮的时候忘情地喊出了他的名字吗？

“Crowley……！”下一秒天使惊讶的语气就印证了他的想法：在这之前Aziraphale并不知道他的存在。

排除一切不可能的，剩下的即使再怎么令人难以置信，那就是真相。

天使慌张地拉扯他的西裤布料，手指慌乱到连一颗纽扣都扣不上，他再怎么遮掩也掩盖不了沾在马甲上的白浊和空气中甜腻的信息素。

Aziraphale，一只货真价实的天使，是一个Omega。

这回天使是真的想要躲，他像只鸵鸟一样将头埋进自己丰盈的羽翼中，将自己包裹成一只茧。

这是一次意外，像多米诺骨牌的第一个——它的倒塌就意味着全线崩盘。他一开始只是弄掉了一本书，书本碰倒了放在地面上的饼干罐，他蹲下去想要将它们捡拾起来，但是西装下摆勾住了桌腿旁不知道什么时候伸出的一根铁钉，桌面上的东西散落一地，包括他最后一支抑制剂和一个烛台。

事情的后续很容易想象——烛台点燃了散落在地面的其中一本书，然后是第二本，第三本，再然后是整个书架，最后是整个书店，再多的奇迹在此刻也无补于事了，更何况他的身体酥软到根本施不了奇迹，长期被压抑的发情期汹涌而至，他靠着仅存的理智强撑着脚步将自己摔在了起居室的大床上——为了不用写报告——天使变成无形体化是需要写报告的，而他很讨厌写报告。最后他还抱着侥幸心理用仅剩的力气翻了翻床头柜，祈祷着可能抽屉深处还留有一只被他遗忘的抑制剂，但没有，那里什么也没有。

身体变得越来越热，他分不清是因为墙那边熊熊燃烧的烈火将他这一方空间烘烤得炙热还是他自己本身就如此高热，应该是两样都有，他胡乱地想着。

他也不知道自己这算是什么，上帝不可言喻的安排吗？天堂的所有天使都是Beta，是所有，除了他，也许正是因为如此——Beta的嗅觉异常迟钝，基本不受信息素的影响，才能让他可以在天使堆里隐藏这么久，除了一些小的习惯让他显得不怎么合群——不爱运动（大天使加百列很喜欢健身），喜欢吃甜食（每天中午一定会光顾雪糕车），格外有母性光芒（将上帝给他的炎剑送给了亚当和夏娃）。

所有的一切就像冥冥中的安排，就像是上帝不可言喻的计划，在发现自己后颈的腺体突起到引人注意之前他就被调派到人间，那里各种性别的人都有——Alpha、Beta、Omega，这么多年来他都平安度过了发情期——有时是靠一种酸涩的果实，有时是靠一种苦涩的草药，发展到现代，随着Omega平权运动的兴起，他只需定时服用一管无味的药剂隐藏起自己的气味和一件足够紧实的衬衫来挡着颈边稍稍突起的腺体就可以完美掩饰自己的Omega身份，但现在，最后一管抑制剂已经渗进了地板里并且被大火蒸发消失，而套在脖子上的领结让他感到呼吸不畅。

六千年了，他正在经历严格意义上的第一次发情期，但他完全不知道该怎么做。尽管加百列经常声称他来书店要购买色情杂志，但他真的没有收藏那种书籍的爱好，也根本不会去翻阅，因为从诞生以来天使就被教导——“你们不应该有欲望”，他现在才觉得上帝是跟他玩文字游戏——你是可以有欲望的，但你只是不应该有而已。

他感觉到一波接一波的粘稠正从自己的体内涌出，自己悉心保养了90年的西装算是毁了，他甩了甩头，想不通自己为什么还有心思为西装发愁，现在的当务之急应该是下身肿胀的男性生殖器官和不断有液体渗出的后穴。

他试着顺从身体的感受——感觉肿胀被布料束缚着，那么他就解开了西裤的纽扣，扯下被浸出一滩深色的水渍的内裤。有什么在叫嚣着释放却被卡在内里，他觉得自己需要一点挤压，就像替奶牛挤奶一样，他乐观地想，这压根不算是纾解欲望，上帝应该不会为此而责罚他。

这样想着，他大胆地用四指环住柱体，虎口卡住前端，他开始尝试向上撸动，这让他的腰激烈地颤抖了一下，连呼吸都停滞，这是他第一次体验到了快感。快感这种东西就像毒品，一旦接触就会上瘾，并且一发不可收拾，特别是现在——他的发情期来得汹涌，被压抑已久的欲求就像被埋藏在地底下六千年的岩浆，滚烫且猛烈，将要冲破地壳将一切都燃烧殆尽。

是已经冲破了，他绝望地想，因为他反手摸上了一张黏腻的床单。上帝啊，自己怎么像一个坏了的水龙头，阀门怎样关也关不上，得用什么堵住才行。他的手在床上摸索，意外在被子下摸到了一条细长的黑色领带。这应该不是他的所有物，他的衣橱里除了领结还是领结，连一条领带也没有，更何况是黑色的——天使都偏爱白色，比如白色的西装和白色的香草味冰淇淋。

发情期让他的嗅觉变得格外地灵敏，他竟然可以从领带上残存的气味来辨别出它的主人——Crowley，一只跟他认识了六千年的恶魔，一个Alpha。他们其实从未过问对方的性别，这本来就是一个很隐私的问题，恶魔几乎没有暴露过自己的气味，也许暴露过他也不知道，服用了抑制剂之后他就跟别的天使没什么两样——对信息素的反应迟钝。你要问他为什么现在可以断定Crowley是一个Alpha？因为只有Alpha的气味可以让他此时的神经变得更加愉悦。

他忍不住将细长的布料放到鼻翼下细嗅，上面还有一丝酒香，也许是上次喝酒的时候不小心撒在上面的，这就给领带出现在他的床上提供了一个合理的理由——恶魔在喝醉以后将衣服乱扔，结果扔到了他的床上。他继续在布料中呼吸，信息素就像冰镇的威士忌一样，刚入喉是冷冽的，然后渐渐化为辛辣，从喉咙一直烧至全身。

他将手中细长的布料揉成一团，这是手边唯一看起来可以阻挡粘稠从身体内往外淌的东西了。他将内裤再往下扯了一些让边缘卡在大腿根处，手分开臀瓣，臀缝已经被粘稠打湿变得一片泥泞，他将布料堵在了穴口外。

这就是Crowley将天使从“茧”里剥出来时看到的样子：西裤在天使自己的挣扎中彻底地松散开来，他在Aziraphale白色的西裤和白皙的双腿间发现了一截熟悉的黑色布料——那是他遗失的领带。

“Fuck!”

他忍不住爆了一句脏话，眼睛牢牢地锁定那一条沾有水光的黑色领带。

Aziraphale以为Crowley因为这个生气了——自己擅自拿了他的领带去干这种事情，被当场戳穿让他的脸迅速染上一层绯红。

“对不起……我擅自拿了你的领带，不过是它自己无缘无故出现在我的床上的……”他的声音越变越小，恶魔借机凑前去，将鼻尖凑到天使的颈侧——甜腻的香草味正源源不断地从腺体里溢出来，让他忍不住想要咬一口。

他的手挤进天使并拢的双腿间，指间夹着一角布料将它从大腿中间抽离。发情期的肌肤敏感到完全经不起一丝刺激，布料在腿间摩擦而过激起一串串电流让他并拢的双腿稍稍卸力，这给了恶魔趁虚而入的机会——Crowley挤进了他的双腿间。

那一条沾满液体的领带被举到他的眼前，Aziraphale将头偏过去不敢直视，他就听到布料被扔到地板上的声音，然后自己的下巴就被握住，他直直地看进Crowley金色的蛇瞳里，分叉的舌头迅速伸出又收回，他认出那是恶魔施展诱惑前的动作。

“Aziraphale。”就连这个再平常不过的称呼都会让他感到头皮一阵发麻，“我生气的并不是你拿了我的领带，我的领带你想要拿多少就可以拿多少，我的衣橱随时为你敞开。”恶魔的鼻尖贴近他的耳廓，吐露出的温热气流让他一阵颤栗，“我生气的是你竟然瞒了我六千年，宁愿拿我的领带自慰然后喊出我的名字也不愿意向我求助？”

“不……不是你想那样的……” 

“噢？”

恶魔挑挑眉，视线放肆地在他的身上游走，让他此刻吐露出的任何解释都变得无力。

“我是天使，你是恶魔，我们本该在对立面，我……”

“你敢再说一次你不喜欢我试试？我把你干到翅膀都张不开。”

Crowley的信息素排山倒海向他压来，顿时让他头晕脑胀呼吸困难，他上齿咬着下唇将最后那半句话咽了回去，下一秒他的嘴唇就被吻住，灵活的舌头轻而易举地撬开他的牙齿长驱而入。

Crowley的吻就像催化剂，让情潮在他的体内迅速发酵。

比起烈酒，其实Aziraphale更喜欢喝入口顺滑味道醇香的红酒，但Crowley的味道让他着迷，没有任何接吻经验的他笨拙地伸出舌尖去追寻。

“呼吸，Aziraphale，我可不想让你在天堂丢人——因为亲吻而窒息变成无形体化。”

天使的双臂不知何时就圈上他的脖颈，将高热的额头靠在他的肩膀上喘气。他知道Aziraphale已经准备好了，从他身下湿得一塌糊涂的床单就可见一斑。他打响了响指，他们身上的布料都消失了，失去了布料的束缚让天使发出了一声软濡的喟叹，这让他的阴茎又硬了一些。

他并没有在穴口逗留太久，因为他只是轻轻地抵在入口，周边的褶皱就会内陷将他的前端吸入。Aziraphale平躺在大床上闭上双眼，最隐秘的地方暴露在对方面前，他切实地感受到被入侵，他甚至能清晰听到充盈在内里的水被搅动的淫靡声响，噢上帝啊——Crowley全部都进来了。

他的挺身让天使将脆弱的脖颈完全暴露在自己眼前，白皙的胸膛染上潮红并剧烈地上下起伏，胸前的果实熟透了，跟伊甸园那颗苹果一样红，他上前去采摘，试图用牙齿从中榨出一些汁液来，汁液倒是没有，他榨出了天使一声拔高的呻吟。喉结在上下滚动，他倾身向前往天使的身上压想要用舌头逗弄，同时挺腰将阴茎埋得更深了一些，伴随着肉体碰撞的清脆响声，还有Aziraphale皱着眉发出的一声惊呼，下身紧绞着他，手掌软绵绵地拍打他的胸膛。

“你…疼……压着我的翅膀了……”

Crowley这才留意到那双洁白的翅膀正缩成一团附在天使的背上，此时正被他们两个人的重量压在身下微微颤抖，几根羽毛散落在床上。他将Aziraphale翻过身来——在阴茎还留在他体内的情况下，前端无意中刮过甬道里的某个地方，让天使的膝盖在下一秒就瘫软下去，但腰又被他的手臂捞起，屁股高高撅起，他将炙热抽离，从上而下地进入了他。

Aziraphale将呻吟声都隐没在被子里，这让他有些不满，但这个姿势可以让他进入得更深，并且能够让他清楚地看着松软的后穴是怎样将他一寸寸地吞没。他故意将动作放慢，让感觉在身体里充分发酵，前端破开一圈圈紧缩着的软肉，囊袋拍打在会阴，连耻毛上都被溢出的粘稠打湿，发出噗嗤噗嗤的黏腻水声。

天使的翅膀耷拉在身侧，时不时因为他猛烈的冲撞而抽搐，看起来楚楚可怜，恶魔的天性在此刻暴露无遗——他就像一个喜欢扯女生马尾的幼稚鬼，伸手去扯天使翅膀上的羽毛。他挑了一根看起来最柔顺的，但还没被扯下来，一双羽翼就抖得像个筛子，Aziraphale的声音也一样。他扭过头来，眼眶连同鼻尖都泛着红，声线软濡沙哑：“不……Crowley……求你了……”

但这次他狠了下心来，因为天使的欺瞒让这场性爱迟到了数千年，更何况他很久以前就想要天使的一根羽毛了。

羽毛被扯下的一刻，Crowley觉得自己差点就被Aziraphale夹得缴了械。他将羽毛的根部捏在手中，羽毛尖在天使的背部游走。他想到了一个恶劣的游戏——他要在天使的背画上伦敦地铁的线路图，要是Aziraphale猜错了其中的任何一条——自己那根被使用过的黑色领带又可以再次派上用场了。他向前去捞天使的炽热，却意外摸到了一手的湿濡，难怪Aziraphale安静得出奇，原来他已经被操射过一次了，此时正紧咬住被单将呻吟咽下喉咙。

他决心要听天使被他操出声。他扯住Aziraphale的手臂将他的上半身拖离床垫，天使的腰绷成了一道弓被他握在手中，箭就在弦上，蓄势待发。他知道天使对疼痛非常敏感，他甚至怀疑Aziraphale是在羽毛被拔下的那一刻射出来的——疼痛能够刺激性欲。这暂时还只是一个假设，还需实践证明。他转而扯住了天使的翅膀根，用一种他认为恰到好处的力度——既不会伤到Aziraphale又会让他感觉到一阵麻痹的疼痛感。他很快就收到了成效——甬道的媚肉紧绞着阴茎，一波粘液从内里涌出来浸润着他。

在他的这个角度，只能看到Aziraphale变得通红的耳尖。不行，这远远不够，他要看着天使的眼睛，亲吻他微张的嘴唇，夺走他的呼吸，然后将他狠狠地钉在自己的阴茎上。

Aziraphale的背刚贴上床垫又被抱离——这次Crowley温柔地护住了他的翅膀，他跌坐在对方的大腿上，重力让他的腰重重往下沉，阴茎就像炎剑一样狠狠地刺穿了他。他要收回刚刚对恶魔那句“温柔”的评价，因为这实在是太深了，时间像是静止了一样，他甚至能听到那一刻血液从心脏里迸出来的声音，前端捅进了一个隐秘的入口，这让他绷紧的腰顿时就酥软下来。

Crowley看出来了，Aziraphale的眼神是茫然的，不仅是对突然汹涌而至的快感还是对接下来要发生的事情，显然这只蠢天使在天堂就没有好好地上生理课，完全不知道这对于他自己来说意味着什么。生殖腔的入口被他撞开一条细缝，此时正在引诱着他的深入将种子播撒——天使会被他标记，永久性的，这意味着一种更深的羁绊，但被一只恶魔标记也同时意味着一件事——天使将要堕天。

这将会是一项不错的业绩——引诱一只天使堕天——路西法也许会因此嘉奖于他，给他封个伯爵什么的称号，这样他就不用再听哈斯塔的了，这看起来稳赚不赔——他只需要将腰再往上挺动一寸然后在天使的体内留下一个结，那么Aziraphale就会永远属于他，但他却犹豫了。虽然Aziraphale经常抱怨天堂繁琐的工作，但他喜欢阳光，喜欢甜品，喜欢所有充满爱意的事物，这一切的一切都是地狱没有的，地狱阴冷潮湿，到处都是肮脏的苍蝇和老鼠，很容易就会弄脏他的宝贝白西装，天使一定不会喜欢。

他的左胸膛又开始痛了起来，这次比任何一次都要严重，让他忍不住发出了一声嘶声。正如他之前所说的，疼痛的确会刺激性欲，快感积聚到了极限，他托起Aziraphale的大腿根让前端从生殖腔的入口抽离，Aziraphale将头靠在他的肩膀上，任由身体在他的大腿上肆意颠簸。他最后将结留在了甬道里，侧头咬住了天使颈边肿起的腺体完成了一个临时标记。Aziraphale像一根滋生在他身上的藤蔓将他紧紧缠住，连指甲都陷进他的皮肉，在他的背上留下一道道指痕，同时痉挛着射了出来。

胸口刺痛的感觉还没有消失，他的额头流下了数滴冷汗，舌头在反复吐露。天使在他的肩膀上抬起头，眼神是餍足和慵懒的，显然还沉浸在高潮的余韵中。但他似乎在搜寻些什么，闭着眼睛用手掌在他的身体上摩挲着，温热的掌心最后落在了他刺痛的左胸膛上。

Aziraphale趴在他的胸口呢喃道：“这里，正在被爱意充盈着。”

“爱？有什么可能？”他反唇讥讽，“恶魔怎么会拥有爱？”

“但我就是感受到。”Aziraphale将呼吸拍打在他的胸膛，“你忘了吗？天使是能够感受到爱意的，我们会在爱意积聚的地方聚集。”

“你爱我，Crowley。”天使替他盖棺定论。

Crowley感觉有什么东西正在从他的体内滋生，像是嫩芽破开土壤，而嫩芽之上开出了一朵花。

Aziraphale将耳朵紧贴他的胸膛，一声声强有力的心跳声正从他的胸膛传出，震撼他的灵魂。

他这才明白，原来不是不是在失去而是在得到。

一颗心脏，从此再次在他的左胸膛跳动了起来。


End file.
